


Come Sail Away

by asofthesea



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Crushes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, High School, Middle School, Roommates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: A collection of rilaya one shots from my tumblr.





	1. She's your what?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fake Relationship AU

Lucas was coming back.

Lucas is coming back and Riley is going to lose. She is going to lose the game that happens after a break-up. She knows that Lucas is with somebody else, and she is probably very attractive.

Riley is going to lose. She tells Maya this.

“It is just some stupid game that you made up in your head, you don’t have to move on until you are ready.”

Riley flops onto the bed and sighs, “I am ready, Maya, I just can’t find anyone. No one wants to date me.”

Maya quickly makes her way over to Riley. She grabs her chin and moves her face so Riley is looking at her, this is important, she needs Riley to hear this.

“Riley we both know that isn’t true. You could go out and get any guy you wanted, but you just haven’t been putting yourself out there. If you aren’t ready to meet someone new, that’s okay.”

“I know you are trying to make me feel better, but I still can’t show up without a date. If I don’t have a date there is no way I’m going to our class reunion.”

Why is Riley always so dramatic? Maya really doesn’t want to go to this thing without her though.

“I’ll be your date.”

“Seriously?” Riley asks, surprised.

“You betcha, Riles.”

\-----

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” Riley confesses as they walk into the school. She isn’t sure that she can pull it off, and it never really is okay to lie. Especially about things like this.

“If you don’t want to do this, I’m not going to make you,” Maya says.

Riley opens her mouth to tell Maya that they should just go back to her place and eat ice cream when she sees him.

He is with some girl that is definitely hotter than her. It makes her blood boil.

When he looks over to them, without thinking, Riley grabs Maya’s face and kisses her.

At first, she kissed Maya to make Lucas jealous.

Then, she kept kissing Maya because it felt so good. It felt so right.

She had kissed a few people before, but none of them had ever felt like this. She had never thought she would be attracted to Maya like this, but the fire burning in her belly begs to differ. 

Riley feels nervous. It feels like her first kiss. Maya’s hand found their way to Riley’s hips and pull her closer. Riley runs her hands through Maya’s hair. She hasn’t ever kissed a girl before, but being with Maya just feels right.

When she eventually pulls away she looks at Maya, who has never seemed prettier. Her eyes glow like they hold all of the world’s secrets.

Maya says, “It looks like that worked.”

Riley is confused for a moment until she remembers the reason they did this. To make Lucas jealous, right.

She looks over at Lucas and sees him staring at the pair in shock. An odd sense of satisfaction courses through Riley.

She barely notices though because that kiss is still affecting her, Maya is still affecting her.

Riley is pulled out of her thoughts when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks over to see Farkle grinning at the two of them, Smackle not far behind.

He says, “About time you two got together, Smackle owes me 20 dollars.”


	2. Achieving High Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lab Partner AU

Riley needed a good grade. She had to get an A in this class or else she would disappoint her mother, which she did not like to do.

However, her science teacher seemed to hate her and do everything in his power to make Riley’s life harder, which includes sticking him with the new girl.

Riley hates group projects to begin with, nobody ever does their part and she hates when her grade suffers because of other people. Then he goes and sticks her with the new girl, who is known for not caring about school.

She shows up five minutes late to class, and Riley bites her tongue. She does not want to get off on the wrong foot with this girl. She could end up sabotaging their project which Riley does not need.

“Hi, I’m Riley,” She extends her hand and introduces herself since the other girl didn’t seem to be planning on it.

“Maya,” She answers shortly, not shaking Riley’s hand.

If Riley ever did that in front of her parents she would get in big trouble. She tries not to think about it too much.

\-----

After class, Riley decides to have a talk with Mr. Henderson.

She says, “I am officially requesting a new partner.”

He sends her a puzzled look and asks, “You have spent one day with Maya, how do you know you do not get along well with her?”

“For starters, she showed up to class late. She has no manners and appears to show no interest in the curriculum. I am worried about the experiment we will be conducting together, I do not think she will pull her weight.”

The teacher leans back in his chair and says, “You got all of that from 45 minutes with her?”

Riley nods and he says, “Well, I am conducting an experiment of my own. Your request is officially denied.”

\-----

Riley hands Maya a pair of safety goggles.

Maya looks confused by the gesture and asks, “What are these for?”

Riley rolls her eyes and says, “To keep you safe, silly.”

Maya put on the safety goggles. She suggests, “If we set up our equation with two different variables, we have more possible outcomes, which means more accuracy.”

Riley smiles and says, “Yeah, thanks. Do you have any other suggestions?”

\-----

Maya is only two minutes late the next day.

When the bell rings and they still have work left to do, Maya suggests, “Maybe we should meet at the library after school to finish this?”

Riley nods and Maya says, “Okay then, it’s a date.”

Mr. Henderson asks for Riley to stay back. Once the room clears he asks, “Do you still want a new partner?”

Riley scoffs at the mere thought and says, “No, Maya and I actually get along together quite well.”

“Well I would hope so, you do have a date after school today.”

“What?”

He smirks and says, “I was hoping when I put you two together that you would help her get her act together and she would loosen you up a bit. I seemed to have been successful there, but I never thought of the unintended consequences.”

“I’m sorry, what unintended consequences?” Riley asks.

“Your little date.”

\-----

Their date went well. They did get an A on the project, but that didn’t seem to matter as much to Riley anymore.


	3. Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Soulmates AU, Childhood Best Friends AU

They say that there is a countdown on your wrists to when your soulmate will tell you they love you for the first time.

People would feel free to talk about their countdown and how soon it would be coming. Riley did not mind at all showing hers off and letting people know that she was going to be told those three magic words by her soulmate in just a few months.

Maya, however, never liked to talk about her countdown. She always wore long sleeves and changed the conversation if someone brought it up.

At first, Riley thought that maybe it was just Maya afraid of opening up to someone and getting hurt. Then, they learned about how people without soulmates had a broken countdown on their wrist.

Riley never pushed Maya, but she always let her friends know how much she meant to her. She knew what it was like to not have a soulmate. Well, not her personally, but one of her mom’s coworkers had a broken countdown and never found love. She doesn’t want that for Maya.

\---

A week is left on Riley’s clock.

All she can think about though is what Maya’s clock shows. She just wants her friends to not close herself off.

Maya also seems to be growing anxious. When Riley asks if she wants to talk she gets shut down. 

When Maya comes to pick her up from school, Riley finally confronts her.

“Maya, I know that something is going on with you. I want to help you, but I can’t help you if I don’t know what the problem is.”

“You shouldn’t be worrying about me, Riley, you have a big week coming up.”

Riley doesn’t focus on her countdown, and she certainly doesn’t stop worrying about Maya.

\---

There are two days left on Riley’s clock.

Maya doesn’t show up at school. Riley tries not to worry, but can’t stop herself. She goes to Maya’s after school to find that she isn’t there. When she returns home, she finds Maya in her room.

She throws a confused look at Maya and asks, “What’s going on, Peaches?”

Maya just says, “Can we just lay here? I just need a break from everything?”

Riley agrees and cuddles into her bed next to Maya. She doesn’t know how to help Maya, but she does know that she can be there for her. She will always be there for her.

\---

There are ten minutes left on Riley’s clock.

She is sitting in her dad’s history class. She is glad that she is going to be surrounded by her friends when she finds out who her soulmate is.

Riley stares at the clock, waiting for time to pass. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Maya get up. She mumbles something about not feeling well and hurries out of the room.

Riley looks at her dad, who simply tilts his head towards Maya. She knows where she has to be right now. Riley follows Maya into the girls’ bathroom and hears her puking. She opens up the stall Maya is in and crouches down next to her, rubbing circles on her back and holding her hair.

When Maya finally finishes, she sits against one of the stall walls, facing Riley.

Riley sees the tears in Maya’s eyes. She is going to say something, but Maya beats her to the punch.

“I do have a soulmate,” Maya whispers. She shows Riley the clock, which has already counted down to zero. 

“Who is it?” Riley asks.

Maya looks into Riley’s eyes and says, “My soulmate told me they loved me when I was young and I realized it. I wasn’t ready for it. I wasn’t ready to admit it to myself which is why I never said it back.

“I’m ready now.”

Riley’s eyes widen as she realizes what Maya is saying. She wants to glance at her wrist to confirm that this is actually happening, that this is about to happen, but she can’t stop from staring at Maya.

“Riles, we have been friends forever. You have always been able to openly express your feelings, even at a young age. I am sorry that I couldn’t do the same for you, but I’m going to try.”

The each take a deep breath.

“Riley Matthews, I love you.”

Riley does not need to look at her countdown to know that this is it. Maya is her soulmate.

“You know if you hadn’t just puked I would totally kiss you right now.”


	4. Oh my god, they were roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roomates AU

Maya Hart is a lesbian.

This, she’s known for a while.

So when she filled out the roommate application, she stressed that she wants someone who is open-minded. She has known a lot of girls freak out when they find out she is a lesbian and assume she has a crush on them. That is totally untrue. She does not fall in love with every girl she encounters. She can be around a girl without wanting to date her.

She hopes her roommate understands.

\---

Maya knows what she was thinking earlier. This girl was just going to be her college roommate, maybe even a friend?

This girl is so cute though. She is funny and seems to actually want to learn more about Maya.

She knows she shouldn’t have a crush on her roommate, that it is weird. Maya can’t stop her feelings, though. She really, really likes Riley.

\---

Riley proposes that every Thursday night should be movie night. Maya doesn’t have anything better to do, and she really doesn’t want to be anywhere else, so she agrees.

They decide to watch Emperor’s New Groove for their first movie. It’s funny and Maya finds herself laughing like she hasn’t in a while. She hasn’t felt this carefree in a while. 

“Hey, stop hogging all the popcorn,” Riley complains and reaches over Maya to get a handful of popcorn.

Maya grabs the bowl and pushes it farther away. Riley laughs and stretches out across Maya to finally reach the popcorn.

“Sweet victory!” Riley exclaims as she shoves the treat into her mouth.

“You only won because I let you,” Maya says, playfully.

“Wanna bet?” Riley asks, a challenge in her eyes.

Maya just shakes her head and brings the bowl closer to her, eating some of the popcorn for herself. Riley makes no move to get off of Maya’s lap, and Maya does not mind. Not at all.

\---

“You are such a slob!”

“You are such a neat freak!”

It was bound to happen. They were going to fight at some point. After all, you can’t live with someone and get along with them all of the time.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Maya says, “but this is my section of the room, I can keep it how I want. It is not affecting you, anyways.”

“Not affecting me?” Riley scoffs, “I have to look at this monstrosity every day!”

“I think you are being a little dramatic.”

Riley gasps and puts her hand on her chest, “Why I would never!”

Maya giggles and says, “You just proved my point.”

Riley joins in on the laughter and says, “Ha, I guess I did.”

\---

Riley comes back to their dorm absolutely soaked.

“What happened?” Maya asks.

“It is raining outside,” Riley says in a monotone.

“Don’t you have an umbrella?”

Riley sighs and says, “Yes I do, but I left it here because I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today.”

Maya tosses Riley a towel and orders, “Go take a warm shower, not too hot, but warm. Okay?”

Riley nods and leaves the room. Maya looks around. She knows what she has to do.

When Riley returns in her pajamas with a towel on her head, Maya asks, “You feeling better?”

Riley answers as she is taking the towel off her head, “Yes, I needed that. I’m still a little cold, though.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

Maya guides Riley to sit on the futon. She instantly wraps her in two blankets. Maya hands Riley a cup of hot cocoa.

“This is so good,” Riley says as she takes a sip of the warm drink.

Maya puts on a movie and they sit in comfortable silence.

Eventually, Riley speaks up.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For taking care of me and for caring about me,” Riley responds, “It is really nice to have someone that cares here.”

Maya can’t stop herself. She leans forward and kisses Riley. She can taste the cocoa on her lips. It is the best kiss she’s ever had.

Riley pulls away, and Maya worries that she read the situation wrong. Oh gosh, she just ruined her relationship with Riley.

Riley smirks and says, “You know you shouldn’t be kissing me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Maya says.

“You should be, if I got you sick, then who would take care of me?”

Maya has never been happier.


	5. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Stop being so cute"

“I said no, Riley.”

Maya is trying. She is really trying to sound final in her answer, but it is so hard to say no to Riley like this.

“Please, this would be something that we would both enjoy. It would also make me very happy.”

Maya sighs and says, “How about this? We can go look at puppies, but I'm not going to promise that we'll get one.”

“Deal.”

Maya never should have made that stupid deal because when Riley drags her down to the pet store it is like cuteness overload.

Riley immediately makes her way over to the small dogs. Seeing Riley play with the puppies makes her heart melt, but she still really doesn’t want a dog.

“Look, look at this one Maya. The dog likes me, I can tell. What do you think her name is? Or his name? Can we name the dog, do you think?” As Riley asks her last question, she finally turns her attention away from the dog to look at Maya.

Maya can’t help that Riley looks so cute looking up at her with those big brown eyes. Not to mention, her girlfriend is holding a puppy. Maya needs to try her best, though. She knows a pet would be a bad idea. She is scared it will hate her or that it will somehow drive them apart. She is afraid that the puppy will change their relationship somehow, and Maya likes it right now, just fine, how it is.

She really wants to just tell Riley, no, they can’t have a dog. She could say it is illogical or that it simply wouldn’t work for them. She says none of those things.

“Stop being so cute.”

Riley stands up and says, “Only if we can get the dog.”

“No stupid names.”

“What?”

“The dog,” Maya explains, “I won’t let you name it anything stupid or dumb. It has to have a good name.”

“Does this mean?”

“Yes, it does,” Maya says, rolling her eyes.

Riley flings herself into Maya’s arms and they laugh.

“So maybe a kid next?”

Maya’s voice gives off a warning tone, “Riley…”

“Right. Baby steps.”


End file.
